Shadow Queen
by Marih Dimitri
Summary: It's time for the final showdown! Will Mario be victorious? Or..will Rogueport be plunged into darkness once again. Novelization of the final battle of Paper Mario: Thousand Year Door. T MarioxVivian fluff Inspired by a youtube vid.


**Disclaimer: I do not own paper mario or any of the characters. They belong to Nintendo. Written Dialogue is inspired by Nintendo. **

**A/N: This is a one-shot ficcie..based entirely on the last battle with the Shadow Queen, with some incerpts that I putted in. A novelization of the last battle. It was inspired by a video I watched in Youtube. Enjoy. **

**Pairings: MarioxVivian**

**Ratings: T (for violence..and just in case)**

**Shadow Queen**

**by**

**Marih Dimitri **

The room loomed in an eerie darkness, glooming over the castle walls. Mario hastedly ran up to the two large chamber doors, along side with him Vivian, the dashing young pinked haired siren. "We have to be careful Mario," she chirped in concern, "Grodius could be anywhere." "What matters now..is that we find Peach and get her out of here," Mario said, gently putting the handle upon the large wooden doors. He gently pushed the doors open, gliding himself and Vivian into the other room. Inside, the room was littered with candles all around. An white coffin stood at the center of the lit candles, where Grodius stood before it, along with Princess Peach, laying down helplessly.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK," screamed Princess Peach.

"Too bad for you, Mario! You're too late," Grodius cackled.

"Grodius!," Mario spurned back, fisting his hands.

"What's happening," Vivian sweetly questioned.

"Gaaackk ack ack! Look well," Grodius sneered, "In the coffin behind me sleeps the legendary treasure! This tomb holds the soul of that ancient demon, the wielder of destruction! It will possess Peach's body..and bring life to the most powerful witch in Millennia!"

"Possess Peach?!?," Vivian gasped.

"M-Mario...I'm so sorry...sending you that map," Peach weakly said, "caused all this trouble, didn't it.."

"Gaaaaaaaaaaack ack ack ack ack! With the power of the demon, I will rule this pathetic world," Grodius boomed out, cackling, "The time has come at last! The world will be mine! Now...ARISE..MY SHADOW QUEEN!"

Grodius waved his metallic staff, causing all the candles to flicker off, with darken lit lights replacing it. The coffin slowly opened up, a vast wind spinning out of the coffin. A huge crown arising, the shadow form of pure evil emerging, long strands of black hair looming around her, shadowy hands form out. Mario and Vivian looked at shock, seeing the form of the dark demon Shadow Queen has been resurrected.

Darkness soon loomed all over Rogueport, blackening the sky, causing the people to look up and wonderment..and fear. Around the world, the sky pitched black, with the peoples looking upward, darkness cascading across the areas.

"_**Who...has called me back?," the Shadow Queen demanded, in her sinister tone. **_

"It is I, my Shadow Queen," Grodius replied.

"_**You...Very well! Where is the Vessel?," she stated. **_

"It is here! This girl who lies before you," Grodius said, pointing his staff at Princess Peach.

The Shadow Queen looked upon Princess Peach, who helplessly laid in front of her. "_**Yessss...a fine vessel...," the Queen smirked, "Now..." **_The Shadow Queen bended down towards Princess Peach. Vivian looked on with concern and fright. "Princess...," she yelled out, moving forward, but was stopped by Mario, who held out a hand in front of her.

"Mario..the...Princess," Vivian shakily stammered, in tears.

"We can't risk endangering Princess Peach. We don't know..what she's about to do to her..all we can do is watch..and wait," Mario seriously said, looking at Princess Peach helplessly. "Don't worry, Princess. We'll get you out of this," he thought. Vivian looked onward, sniffling as The Shadow Queen loomed down further towards Princess Peach, instantly embedding herself into her.

Soon, everyplace started to shake in a horrifying way, darkness blackening all around the world, causing chaos to stir. Many of the villages people scrambled around in panic, seeking shelter..from the ominous darkness that was emerging.

The brighten light disappeared , the dust clearing in which the Shadow Queen stood up in Peach's form, wearing a darken dress, black gloves and a violet aura of pure evil surrounding her.

"_**Muh huh huh huh huh...Witness my rebirth," the Shadow Queen cackled, "My soul has not yet fully accustomed to this vessel...But I will learn to control the body soon enough..." **_

"P-Peach,..." Vivian Stammered in shock. Mario looked onward, fisting his hands. "P-Princess..," He thought, "We've got to stop that demon."

"Yes, my glorious witch queen...Destroy these impudent fools!," Grodius ordered.

"_**Who..are YOU that would command me," the Shadow Queen hissed, "What sort of being are you?" **_

Grodius stood perplexed, looking upon the Shadow Queen, anger building up inside of him. "Huh? What do you mean?!? I thought you were bound to obey the one who woke you!," he stated, "Enough of this prattle! Do as I say!!! NOW! Or I will send you back to the depths..."

A flash of dark lightening descended upon Grodius, disintegrating his body with his head flying up in the air, another bolt of lightening disintegrating his head as well. Vivian and Mario gasped in shock..seeing that their enemy, Grodius, was destroyed.

"_**You would do well to learn your proper place, slave. No one commands me," the Shadow Queen hissed venomously, "My powers are not yet fully restored...But...they will come in time.."**_

"M-Mario...I..don't understand," Vivian questioned.

"I think I do," Mario replied back, looking onto the Shadow Queen.

"My Queen," Beldam said, appearing from the floor with Doopliss, Marilyn, "You have returned to us!"

"_**Ahh, Beldam...what ages have passed?," The Shadow Queen said, "So...You are the one truly responsible for calling me back, yessss?" **_

"Yes, my Queen," Beldam answered, "I searched for a pure maiden that you might inhabit...And as I did, I spread the rumor of a great treasure..Then I led the fools who had gathered the Crystal Stars here to open the seal..."

"Just as I thought," Mario exclaimed, "She's been playing us from the very beginning."

"Mario..I truly..didn't know," Vivian gasped. "I know you didn't," Mario replied.

"_**Yesss...you have fulfilled your duties admirably," the Shadow Queen commented. **_

"I am not worthy, my queen," Beldam said respectfully.

"_**And who are these...beings that stand before me?," the Shadow Queen said, looking towards Mario and Vivian, "Yessss...They do not appear to possess power...But they may be of use. If you will become my faithful servants, I will not harm you." **_

"Mario..I promised to follow you! I believe in you!," Vivian said, holding her hands. Mario folded his arms across his chest, shutting his eyes, as Beldam, Marilyn, Doopliss, and The Shadow Queen gazed upon him intently. He placed his hands on his sides, fisting them, oceanic orbs glazing upon the Shadow Queen in seriousness. "No," Mario sternly said.

"_**What?"**_

"One thousand years in the past..you caused the destruction of Rougeport...and claimed many lives. The Heroes that existed back then..had EVERY right to use the crystal stars and bury you into that coffin," Mario spat out, while everyone looked at him, with The Shadow Queen smirking evilly, "I must admit. Beldam did one hell of a job, fooling us all..having us chased around and yet..getting Grodius to capture Peach making us all worry about her, while gathering the Crystal Stars. But yet, I knew we had to gather them..to prevent the disaster that befell Rougeport One Thousand Years ago. Me and Vivian..as well as the rest...have gone TOO far..to turn back now. I'm not going to let Rogueport fall..as well as the rest of the world..due to your sick, twisted ways. I cannot..and WILL NOT ..allow you to claim many lives again. So...my answer to you is No, Shadow Queen. I will NOT..be your servant. I choose to fight..and fight you..I will."

"_**I see..so you defy me..How...amusing," the Shadow Queen chuckled evilly, "Then, you WRETCHED FOOLS...you will learn the error of your ways!" **_

"BRING IT," Mario boldly stated, running up towards her, with Vivian quickly running behind him.

Soon, a grand stage appeared in which Mario and Vivian stood together side by side, while the Shadow Queen stood before them, with Numerous people sitting down, watching them.

"_**You are foolish to oppose me," the Shadow Queen spat out, "Yessss...and that foolishness...will have to be punished.." **_

"Mario, I will follow you to the end. I swear it," Vivian said. "Good," Mario nodded, looking ahead at the Shadow Queen, "I have a feeling that this battle..will be long and hard. We'll have to give everything we've got."

"I feel bad for the princess, but that queen must fall before us!," Vivian sharply said, "And when she does, you and I can...Well, anyways. Let's take this fight to her!"

Mario nodded, focusing his energy upon the Queen. Vivian quickly tapped Mario and switched sides with him, facing the Queen first. She quickly went into the shadows appearing before the Queen and landed a good punch upon her face, hurting her.

Mario instantly ran up to her, jumping high in the air and landing a few powerful jumping blows to the Queen, the crowd cheering wildly. The Queen struck Vivian, but was instantly struck back, as a small fire started to burn her dress, hurting her. Vivian quickly went underneath the shadows, appearing once again before the Shadow Queen, sending out a powerful punch onto her, retreating back to Mario.

Mario gathered up his strength and jumped up high into the air, staying up there for only a few seconds, plummeting down towards the Shadow Queen, hitting her with his jumps multiple times, causing pain to be felt coursing throughout her body.

"_**Hmm...so, you are not weak. Maybe you are less useless than you appear," the Shadow Queen stated, "This body is unfamiliar to me...Yesss, to unfamiliar...Let me assume my true form and show you real power.." **_

"I don't like the sound of that," Vivian quivered a bit. "Neither do I," Mario said, focusing his attention upon the Shadow Queen.

Wind started to billow around the Shadow Queen, surrounding her, her shadowy form appearing, with her long strands of black hair and shadow hands and arms flowing out, a huge crown appearing upon her head, her shadowy body swirling around Peach's body. The audience gasped, a few cowering in fear, Mario and Vivian trembling slightly over the immense power that was radiating off from the Shadow Queen.

"_**In this form, your attacks are like those of a child to me," the Shadow Queen boomed out, "You are lucky...You will perish with the honor of having seen true terror and power! Muh huh huh huh huh huh!" **_

"Mario!?" Vivian meekly said.

"Don't back down, Vivian," Mario beamed, "Remember..she destroyed a civilization once before. We can't let her do that again!"

"Right," Vivian chirped, looking boldly upon the Shadow Queen. Vivian gathered up her energy and in an instant, waved her finger, sending a fire jolt to the Shadow Queen, but to no avail as the jolt didn't have any effect upon the Shadow Queen. Mario instantly summoned up a Special power, sending pounding blows to the Shadow Queen, but yet...she remained unaffected.

"_**Muh huh huh huh huh huh! Is that your idea of an attack? FOOLISH," the Shadow Queen cackled. **_

The Shadow Queen instantly smacked Mario with her shadowy hands, and thus likewise with Vivian. She bite Mario again, causing him to feel pain. Vivian was about to strike, but noticed an audience member preparing to throw an rock at them. She quickly ran off the stage and smack the audience member, setting him away. She quickly ran back towards Mario, in which he switched with her. Mario gathered up his strength and ran up towards the Shadow Queen, sending mutilple jump blows to her, but yet again..the damage was nullified.

The audience cheered while Vivian looked upon the dark orbs of the Shadow Queen, anger riding into them. She quickly grabbed Mario and pulled them into the shadows.

"_**Muh huh huh huh huh huh...Now, taste my power!," the Queen barked. **_

The Shadow Queen started to lift up her hand, trying to drain energy, but missed her mark as Mario and Vivian were cloaked underneath the shadows. She smacked the floor, and bit through the air, missing her marks once again. Mario and Vivian reappeared in which the Shadow Queen, drained energy from Vivian and Mario, sending jolts of pain to Vivian as well. Mario took out his trusted Hammer and ran towards the Shadow Queen, twisting himself around, gathering up his energy and swinging the hammer towards her, but alas, no damage was done. Mist filled the stage, in which Vivian once again veiled herself into the shadows and appeared before the Shadow Queen, giving her a powerful punch, but alas, no damage was done to the Shadow Queen. The audience cheered wildly for Vivian, jumping up and down on their seats. The Shadow Queen looked upon the audience members spitefully.

"_**Hmmm...what a troublesome little pest you are. Muh huh huh huh huh huh..,"**_ _**she cackled. **_

Soon, numerous hands appeared on the floor of the stage and disappeared, reappearing upon the audience, in which they all scrambled and screamed in fear, running away from the stage.

"I don't believe it, she attacked the audience," Vivian gasped. "How can you attack innocent people," Mario boomed out towards the Shadow Queen.

"_**I shall do what I please. NO ONE WILL EVER DEFY ME!!!!!," she boomed out, energy gathering around her, "Yesss...I have recovered from any slight damage you may have caused earlier..And now...I will punish you for your resistance.."**_

"Uh, Mario, what'll we do? We could be..done for," Vivian chirped out nervously. Mario glared at the Shadow Queen, breathing heavily, his energy drained from the fight so far.

Back into the coffin chamber, the Shadow Queen looked upon Mario and Vivian, with Mario panting.

"_**I will ask you again..," the Shadow Queen hissed, "Will you serve me? IF so, I will forgive you for this**_.."

Mario peered straight into the Shadow Queen's dark orbs, glaring upon her, with Vivian piercing daggers towards the Shadow Queen as well, the both of them exhausted from the fight.

"I said this...once...and I'll say it again...NO...SHADOW QUEEN," Mario boldly stated, "I WILL NEVER SERVE YOU, WITCH!"

"I'm with Mario. We'll NEVER..serve you," Vivian exclaimed, "Forget it! I know we'll win!" Vivian stood next to Mario, gently twining her hand into Mario's, with him glancing upon her, slightly blushing. Vivian gazed back, blushing slightly as well, giggling a bit.

"_**Muh huh huh huh huh...Very well..," the Shadow Queen cackled evilly, "Then you will perish." **_

Suddenly a beams of light surrounded Mario, in which the everyone, including the Shadow Queen looked onward in awestruck.

"_**What...what is this?" **_

The seven crystal stars lifted upwards, circling around Mario and Vivian, glittering in their glory.

"The Crystal Stars?," Vivian chirped meekly, "Ahhhh?!"

The Crystals Stars lifted up higher and higher, exiting out of the castle. Above in the central part of Rogueport, a bluish arua surrounded the hanging podium, shining forth brilliantly, with the Crystal Stars materializing up above in their positions. The Crystals Stars scattered into different parts of the world.

One Crystal star landed in Petalburg, in front of the townspeople. "Hmm now," Kroop inquired, walking slowly to the Silver Crystal Star, "What's this shiny thing?"

"Mayor! It's the Crystal Star!," Koopley stated, "But I thought Mario had this thing..."

"I wonder, kids, if this is related to the sky getting all dark and whatnot," Kroop stated.

"Hmmm...You may be right, but I don't know," Koopley replied, "But if anything happened to my boy Koops and Mario.."

"Oh dear," Koopie Koo gasped, "Koops...You're Ok, right? You promised me you'd come back Ok.."

Another Crystal Star, a green one, shimmered into Boogly Wood, landing in front of the pack of flurries that stood in front of the Great Tree.

"Whoa! The Crystal Star!!!," Peunio exclaimed.

"What in the world..What's THAT doing here," the elder stammered, "This is very mysterious...Yes, a mystery that.."

"Snap out of it, Elder!, Peunio scolded.

"Brother! Mario is in trouble, "Petuni stated, "That's what the Crystal Star is here to tell us! I just KNOW it!"

"What? Could it be..,"Punio stated, "Hey, you're right, Petuni! I can hear...I can hear it! The Crystal Star is speaking to us! It's telling us that Mario is fighting to save the world! And he's in deep trouble.."

"Mario! Flurrie! C'mon! Don't give up!," Petuni exclaimed.

"Yeah! You can do it, guys!," Punio shouted out.

Soon all the flurries were shouting out praises and encouragement to keep on fighting towards the Crystal Star. A Golden Crystal Star shined brightly in front of the group in Glitzville, above the clouds.

"Gonzales..I mean Mario..," Jolene exclaimed, "I know you're fighting far away right now. For us...For all of us...This Crystal Star has told us of your last, brave stand...Maybe we can't do much to help you...But we're thinking of you. All our wishes are for you...For your victory."

"Unh! Yeah! Yeah! Feel it!," The Rawk Hawk exclaimed, "Rawk out, Great Gonzales!!!! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWK! Listen to me, Gonzales! Anybody who's beat me is not ALLOWED to lose!!"

"That's right!," a Rock fighter stated, "You! Star! Tell that shrimp that beat us to never give in!"

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight," another Rock Fighter yelled out, "We're sendin' you all our strength, G-man! You feelin' the love, my man? GONZALES?!?"

"Fight on, Mario!"

A Pink Crystal Star shimmered into the Twilight town, glimmering in front of the village.

"Don't you give up, Mario!," a villager stated. Many of the villagers gave encouragement towards the Star.

"Yeah! Never give in!"

"Mario...You may feel like it's going rough..like the tides have shifted against you...But if you lose, the world will be plunged into darkness forever...Please, don't give in," a villager stated.

"Vivian was her name, right?,"another villager stated, "I'm a bit worried about the girl that was with Mario...She seemed so innocent..."

"They'll be fine, all of you. Mario will never give up. Mario will stand true," another Villager boldly exclaimed, "I...I still remember how easily he took care of that monster who had cursed us. We must have faith in him. We must believe...that light will return to our world."

A Blue Crystal Star shimmered in the Seaport Village arena, which the sailors gazed upon it.

"Mario, don't give up," A sailor praised, with other sailors shouting out encouragements.

"Come on, you bilge pumps!!," bomb-ob sailor ordered, "I can't bloomin' 'ear you!"

"Fight, Bobbery! FIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!", another Sailor exclaimed, with others joining in.

"Admiral Bobbery!!," the Bom-omb shouted out, "Show them what a real sea bomb's made out of, mate!!!"

Another Crystal Star, a bright orange one shimmered in front of an upper class family in front of city hall. "I do hope they're all OK..,"

"Do not fear, my dear. Luigi is my finest pupil," an older man stated, "I'm quite sure he'll prevail!"

"Well, I worry nonetheless..I so hope there is a future in which my little Bub can grow and prosper," a rich lady dressed in expensive pink attired said.

"Well, then, I suppose all we can do is give him a rousing cheer, hm?," the other bomb-omb stated, "Yes, certainly! I'm quite sure he can hear us through the power of this crystal!"

"Darn right, Dad!," the kid chirped, "Go, Gonzales! Go get 'em!!!" Soon, the family was cheering towards the Crystal Star, cheering for Mario. "M-Mario? G-Gonzales? Not L-Luigi?" the man inquired.

A snow patched village came into view, in which a bomb-omb dressed in a fur hat was standing in the middle of the center villa, in front of a statue with a cannon on it. Soon, a blue bomb-omb strolled towards the elder one, giving him a prompt salute.

"We are assembled, Mayor," a young bomb-omb stated.

"Da.."

The elder Bomb-omb walked with the young one towards a large hillside covered in snow.

"Good work, my comrades. Now, let us do it,"the Mayor said.

A whole line of bomb-omb filled the flat hillside, in front of the white Crystal Star.

"MARIO!!!," all boomed out in union, with shouts of encouragement towards the Crystal Star.

"Mario..you can do it,"the Mayor said.

Back in the coffin chambers, the Crystals stars were passing out shouts of encouragement towards Mario and the gang, with everyone hearing all their praises from the people they've been in contact with throughout the world.

"Is that..Can you hear them, Mario? So many voices..," Vivian sweetly said.

"Yes...all of our friends. I can hear them, Vivian, " Mario exclaimed, smiling brightly.

"They're...all sending us their wishes and positive energy..That's so sweet," Vivian chirped.

"_**Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-What...What are these vile voices," the Shadow Queen sneered. **_

"Mario! Look at THAT!!," Vivian said.

Mario looked towards the Shadow Queen, seeing that the voices were having an effect upon her.

"_**What is this..light," the Shadow Queen hissed, a light brimming forth from Peach's possessed form, "Oh...Ohhh...Oooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" **_

"Mario! That voice...Princess Peach?!?," Vivian exclaimed.

"Yes...I can hear her," Mario said.

Princess Peach started to appear in front of Mario and Vivian, faintly. "Mario...I..," she weakly stated.

"_**Wh-What?!? You wretched little girl!," the Shadow Queen Spat out," You disobey me?!?" **_

"Mario...Take...Take the last of my power..," Peach faintly said. She then summoned up all of her energy, brightly, spreading her energy towards Mario, healing him and Vivian, as well as the rest of the gang.

"What..What is this?,"Vivian said, I feel completely revitalized."

"I..I feel so energized," Mario exclaimed, looking upon Princess Peach's form.

"Oh Princess," Vivian chirped, revived, "Thank you."

"_**You brat! Obey me, girl," the Shadow Queen hissed out angrily. **_

"Farewell..Mario...I believe..in you," Princess Peach faintly said, disappering from view.

"PEACH!!," Vivian shouted out.

"Thank you, Princess," Mario said, glaring upon the Shadow Queen.

"_**GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**_! _**Very cunning, Princess!**_ _**But you will not undo me!!," the Shadow Queen hissed, "Know me as your queen! I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN AGAIN!" **_

"Again?..You mean..this happened before," Vivian inquired.

"Heh..it happened about a Thousand Years Ago," Bedlam commented.

"_**SILENCE!," the Shadow Queen boomed out, "I WILL NOT BE DETERRED BY SOME USELESS BEINGS! I WILL SMITE ALL OF YOU..AND DESTROY THIS WORLD! NO ONE DARE'S DEFY ME!" **_

"You should learn from your past. Those heroes back then..didn't give up AND NEITHER WILL WE," Mario boldly boomed out, "and it seems to me..that history is about to repeat itself, Demon!"

Bedlam slunk towards the Shadow Queen meekly, approaching her. "Shall we assist you with these fools, my queen?"

The Shadow Queen glanced darkly upon Bedlam, glaring upon her dangerously. Bedlam shrank back, along with Marilyn and Doopliss, all of them quivering in fear.

"_**I do not NEED..assistant from you slaves," the Shadow Queen venomously spat out, "THIS IS MY BATTLE..AND MINE ALONE! I will have the PRIVILEGE OF CRUSHING THESE WEAKLINGS. NO ONE..DEFY'S ME! I AM UNSTOPPABLE!" **_

"We'll see about that, Demon," Mario boldly stated, with him and Vivian running towards the Shadow Queen.

Soon, the stage appeared in which a few audience members sat down on their seats, cheering for Mario and Vivian.

"Mario! This is our moment! We're almost there!," Vivian exclaimed.

"Yes. Let's do this," Mario replied, smiling brightly upon Vivian, in which she smiled back, blushing slightly.

"_**Enough! This ends now!," the Shadow Queen hissed venomously. **_

Vivian tapped Mario's shoulder, switching sides with him. She instantly summoned up a magic spell in which shooting stars came falling from the sky, directly hitting upon the Shadow Queen.

Mario called upon the power of the Crystal Stars, increasing his and Vivian's offense power.

"_**Wh-What...H-How is it that you can hurt me?," The Shadow Queen hissed. **_

"The Crystal Stars broke your barrier, witch," Mario spat out, "SO, BE PREPARED TO GO DOWN, DEMON!"

"Now we've got her number," Vivian exclaimed excitedly, "Time to suffer, Queen!"

"_**FOOOOOOOOOOOOLS," the Shadow Queen boomed out. **_

The Shadow Queen bit into the air, hitting Mario directly. Vivian gasped a bit, anger building up inside of her. She instantly waved her finger, torching the Shadow Queen, causing damage to her.

Mario instantly ran towards the Shadow Queen, jumping upon her multiple times, causing a great deal of damage towards her, with the audience jumping up and down, cheering wildly to Mario, more filling the seats. The Shadow Queen summoned up her dark magic, increasing her offense powers, glaring venomously upon the two, feeling the burn from Vivian's attack.

Mario switched places with Vivian, sending a powerful amount of damage to the Shadow Queen, causing her throngs of shadow hands to disappear. Mario gained an amount of energy, in which all the seats were filled up, the audience cheering onwards towards Mario and Vivian, jumping up and down.

Vivian gazed upon the Shadow Queen's orbs, in which sparkled in dark lightening, hatred etched upon them. She quickly pulled Mario into the shadows. The Shadow Queen gathered an enormous amount of energy, lighting sparkling through it, releasing it upon the stage floor, only to not take affect, with the fire still burning her body.

Vivian and Mario reappeared from the shadows, as the Shadow Queen raised her defenses, her shadowy hands appearing in sight. She lifted up her shadowy hands towards Vivian, extracting some of her energy. She did the same with Mario, but was unaffected by her attack. Vivian switched places with Mario, waving her finger into the air, causing an amount of damage to the Shadow Queen, scorching her. Mario ran up to the Shadow Queen, leaping high into the air, sending a barrage of powerful Jumps towards her.

"_**Muh huh huh...You do not know what you have done..,"the Shadow Queen cackled. **_

"Why doesn't that sound good," Vivian stammered a bit. "Don't worry. We'll fight her to the end. Be strong...Vivian," Mario softly said, grasping her hand tightly. Vivian blushed, grasping his hand as well.

The Shadow Queen raised her offense power, while summoned up a throng full of shadowy hands upon the floor. Vivian instantly grabbed Mario and pulled him into the shadows. The Shadow Queen summoned an massive amount of energy, spreading it forth towards the stage, but had no effect, getting burned from Vivian's flames.

Both Mario and Vivian reappear, in which a disgruntled audience member threw a rock at him. He summoned up the power of the Crystal Stars, a magical paint brush appeared upon his hand.

"One of the heroes from the past was an artist," Vivian exclaimed, "He used the Crystal Star and his love of art..to deal damage towards the Shadow Queen."

"Well..if it worked back then, it'll work now," Mario exclaimed, narrowing his eyes upon the Shadow Queen. Mario started to draw circles around the Shadow Queen, causing damage to her form. The Shadow Queen hissed upon Mario, bitting into the air, causing a great amount of damage upon him. A shy Guy sprinted towards the back of the stage, causing a stage light to fall, hitting Vivian.

"Ow," Vivian said, rubbing her head.

Vivian waved her fingers into the air, again causing damage upon the Shadow Queen, scorching her. Mario ran up towards the Shadow Queen, leaping high into the air and plummeting down, dealing a great amount of damage from his jump attacks.

"_**Uuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggh...No...It It cannot be...How," the Shadow Queen stammered weakly. **_

"She's losing power," Vivian exclaimed. "Keep going. It's not over yet," Mario firmly said, reading himself. The Shadow Queen bit through the air, hurting Vivian. Soon, her shadowy hands went down underneath the stage floor, reappearing upon Mario and Vivian, causing damage towards Vivian. Mario switched sides with Vivian, in which she panted, feeling a bit faint. Mario focused upon the Shadow Queen, summoning the powers of the Crystal Star, sending a barrage of lines cascading into the Shadow Queen, sending a massive amount of damage towards her. Vivian seeped into the shadows, reappearing in front of the Shadow Queen, sending her a powerful punch towards her.

"_**AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII," the Shadow Queen Screamed, in which her shadowy body dissipated, leaving her with Peach's Shadow Form gently gliding down the stage. **_The Audience cheered wildly, with Mario and Vivian bowing towards the crowd, waving towards them.

Back in the coffin chamber, the ground started to shake, in which the Shadow Queen trembled uncontrollably.

"_**Impossible...Unthinkable...," the Shadow Queen stammered, "How could I...I cannot be beaten by lesser beings such as these...And I had just been reborn into this world...I cannot I must not..." **_

A flash of light crackled at the room, in which a cloud of Shadow surrounded the possessed form of Peach.

"_**AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!," she screamed, her body reducing into nothing. **_

"My queen," Beldam yelled out,

"Guhhhh," Marilyn said.

The Shadow Queen disappeared from sight with a shadow cloud floating into the air for a short time, gently gliding down on the floor, Peach form reappearing into normal, laying peacefully. The darken lit candle's all disappeared from sight, and was replaced with normal lit candle, with the Beldam, Marilyn and Doopliss looking onwards in shock.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! Let's get out of here, Marilyn!," Bedlam stated, disappearing into the shadows.

"Guh-huh!," Marilyn replied, following in suit.

"Hey! HEY! Hey, wait!," Doopliss shouted, leaping out of sight.

"Princess Peach," Vivian sweetly gasped, quickly gliding towards her, checking to see if she was okay. Peach squirmed a bit, breathing softly. "Mario! Over here!," Vivian squeaked, smiling, "Princess Peach is just fine! She's not even hurt!"

"Oh..what a relief," Mario said, smiling.

"Uggghhh...Ahhhh...," Princess Peach moaned, blinking her eyes slowly, gazing upon Mario and Vivian, "Mario...So..It's all over, then..."

"Yes," Mario said happily, holding Vivian's hand. "I'm so sorry, Mario...Who knew all this would happen?"

"No need to apologize, Peach!," Vivian sweetly said, "It was our pleasure."

"Don't worry about it, Princess," Mario said, "it's all past now." Princess Peach rose up, smiling brightly.

"Thank you...All of you," she exclaimed.

"Ah-HAH! There you are Mario!," Professor Frankly stated, walking up towards the three, "Well, well...Can you believe those brutes even came after me, an old Goomba?!?"

"I believe it," Mario quietly mumbled.

"But I still made it here...I was so worried about you all, you have no idea!," Professor Frankly said, "By the look of things, though, I guess we're in the clear, Am I right? You kids sure are the real thing, I tell you..."

"Are you quite alright, Professor Frankly? You're not hurt, are you?" Mario inquired.

"Yes..I seem to be in one piece, too, so all is well," Professor Frankly said, "So, without further ado..Take a look at this!"

Professor Frankly pulled up a treasure box, adorned in gold decorations. "I found this on the way! This must be the treasure we heard rumors of in Rogueport! My theory has been correct all these years! There really WAS a legendary treasure!"

"Oh, Professor Frankly," Vivian giggled, leaning close to Mario.

"No, don't bring me down, now! It might be something great! And all's well that ends well," Professor Frankly stated, beaming, "Now, how do we get out of this dank place, anyways?"

"I'll lead the way," Mario stated, holding onto Vivian tightly. "Mmmmmmmmmm...Let's go home, Mario. Back to everyone," Princess Peach gladly said, with Mario nodding.

**Well..that's the end. I hope everyone likes this. Please Review. **


End file.
